In stores such as supermarkets and convenient stores, settlement systems each being equipped with a cash settlement device that performs a deposit process and a dispensing process of banknotes and coins and a POS (Point Of Sale) register that registers products purchased by customers and calculates a sales proceeds amount are arranged.
As an example of a settlement process using such a settlement system is as follows. First, the POS register calculates a sale proceeds amount and notifies the cash settlement device of the calculated sales proceeds amount. When money deposited from a customer is inserted, the cash settlement device performs a recognition process and counting. Then, the cash settlement device calculates the amount of change by subtracting the sale proceeds amount notified from the POS register from a total amount of the money deposited from the customer and dispenses the change.
In a case where there is reject money that is not accepted by the cash settlement device is included in the money received by the customer, the sale proceeds amount is changed by subtracting an amount corresponding to the reject money from the sale proceeds amount that has been calculated by operating the POS register, and the cash settlement device is notified of the sale proceeds amount after change. However, since the sale proceeds amount is changed, there is a problem that a sale proceeds amount managed by a higher-ranking machine and the amount of money stored in the cash settlement device do not coincide with each other.
In Patent Literature 1, a system equipped with a cash settlement device (change machine) and a POS register including a manual input receiving unit, to which the amount of money that has not been accepted by the cash settlement device is manually input, is disclosed. In a settlement process using such a system, the cash settlement device notifies the POS register of the amount of inserted money. The POS register calculates a total amount of money deposited from a customer by adding a manual input amount of money that has been manually input through the manual input receiving unit and the amount of inserted money that has been notified of from the cash settlement device, calculates the amount of change by subtracting a sale proceeds amount from the total amount of money that has been received, and instructs the cash settlement device to dispense change.
In this manner, in the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, even in a case where reject money that is not accepted by the cash settlement device is included in the money deposited from a customer, a sale proceeds amount does not need to be changed in the POS register. However, in order to perform such a settlement process, it is necessary to arrange a POS register having many functions such as the reception of the amount of inserted money that is notified of from the cash settlement device, the calculation of a total amount of money deposited from the customer and the amount of change, and the instructing of outputting the change to the cash settlement device. Accordingly, there is a problem that the cost is high, and it is difficult to introduce the system into a store.